


Things I Love About Her

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: Maya and Andy are friends again, and Maya realized she's desperately needed someone to talk to about her new girlfriend.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 219





	Things I Love About Her

**Author's Note:**

> Two things:  
> 1\. I didn't proof read before posting, so I'm sorry if there are a lot of errorrs  
> 2\. Comment any prompts you have or DM them to me on twitter @KyHasNoLife

"So what is it you like about her?" Andy asked from Maya's couch. Maya had missed her best friend a lot, and now that they were friends again she finally had someone to gush about Carina to. "She's just amazing Andy, I mean she's kind and thoughtful and-" "Hot and sexy? Andy sorta asked, but she knew it was on the list. She wasn't blind, Carina was incredibly pretty. "She's beautiful, and mind blowingly good in bed, but it's more than that," Maya started to explain. Because as amazing as the Italian woman was in bed, that wasn't why Maya was falling in love with Carina. "I can be myself with her. I don't have to be perfect or always look forward, I can be in the moment." Andy nodded with a smile. She had never seen her friend this into someone. "Does she talk to you in Italian?" "Yes, GOD yes, it's so sexy, I'm trying to learn it so I can speak her first language, but I don't know if I'll ever sound as hot as her," Maya exclaimed and Andy laughed. Her friend was definitely going soft.

"She's so put together and loving even though she's been through a lot," Maya continued to gush about her girlfriend, and it caused Andy to smile. It got her mind off of her dad and Ryan. "She's adorable too! Behind all the hotness there's some adorable too! Like when she first cooked me dinner and couldn't eat because she was nervous I wouldn't like it, or when she gets embarrassed or flushed or she's just really distracted and she forgets how to speak English or she forgets to speak it and she's thinking in English and it comes out in Italian, there was also the first time she showed up to my apartment unannounced and she used the key I gave her she was apologizing about it the whole time with a blush and it was so cute!" Maya was basically thinking aloud at this point, but she stopped when she heard Andy laughing.

"You're whipped!" Andy exclaimed, laughter in her voice.

Maya blushed, "Yeah, I think I am. God I'm going soft!" Andy grinned, "You really are." "I think I love her, Andy, and that- that terrifies me, but she's perfect and we want the same things, and I trust her more than anything, and I would literally do anything for her," Maya said emphasizing 'anything.' Andy patted Maya's head, "Poor Maya, so in love." Maya fake gagged, "Love disgusting." Andy laughed at her friend who couldn’t fool anyone right now, she was obviously love struck. Andy opened her mouth to make fun of Maya some more when the door opened.

"Hey, Maya, I-" Carina walked in, but stopped when she looked up and saw Andy, "Oh, uh, I can go and uhm I can come back later." "No need!" Andy cut in, "I have a husband at home waiting for me, I'm gonna go see him." Maya said her goodbyes, and after Andy left she went right up to Carina and just kissed her, not wanting to speak yet. She knew the moment she did she might just yell, 'I love you!' She wasn't ready to say it to Carina yet. "Sorry, I didn't know you had company, Carina whispered after they pulled away, their foreheads were still touching, Maya had her hands on Carina's waist, keeping the Italian as close to her as possible. "I love you," Maya blurted out. So much for not saying it yet. It was the first thing she had said to Carina since she arrived. Carina's eyes went wide and she raised her eyebrows, she pulled away a little, and Maya looked at the floor. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to blurt it out," Maya said quickly, but Carina was just grinning. "Maya," Carina smirked, she moved her head down a little trying to make eye contact with Maya who just kept her eyes down. "I'm sorry, I am, I meant to say it differently, I-" Carina rolled her eyes while Maya spoke, she grabbed the shorter girl's chin and tilted it upwards to cut her off with a kiss.

"I love you too, Maya," Carina said, pausing the kiss for a second to speak before softly kissing Maya again.


End file.
